


【长蜂】换毛季不要穿深色的衣服

by sanmizu



Category: Nagahachi, R18 - Fandom, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【长蜂】换毛季不要穿深色的衣服

『哈啊……啊……长曾……那边、不可以~』蜂须贺趴跪在床铺上，只能用肩膀无力的撑着身子，手中紧攥着床单，想要将下身传来难耐的欲望转移开来，结果似乎效果不佳，身体似乎已经敏感到能感受到长曾祢那根上经脉的跳动。

长曾祢双手抓着蜂须贺的臀，向外掰开露出两人交合的地方，穴口被磨得泛红，被自己的阴茎撑得满满当当，边上还沾着用来润滑时抹上的精液和润滑油，随着自己胯间的抽插发出淫靡的水声，期间还伴随着肉体碰撞发出的声音以及蜂须贺呜咽隐忍的媚音。

松开一只手，看着蜂须贺洁白的臀瓣上留下的红色手印，心中的占有欲得到了莫大的满足。

『蜂须贺……我的蜂须贺啊……』长曾祢低沉的声线对蜂须贺欲望的膨胀来说，就是催发剂一样的存在，本来已经坚硬发烫的家伙顶端泌出透明的腺液。

难耐的，探回一只手，套弄着身下。

长曾祢将欲望顶到深处，俯下身子，一手搂住蜂须贺的腰，指腹在他腰间的软肉上揉捏，另一手握住蜂须贺探在腿间的手。较之蜂须贺大出半个指节还宽出许多的手将蜂须贺的整个包住，引导着蜂须贺套弄着身前。

当长曾祢用指甲在马眼上恶意的轻刮时，蜂须贺急忙惊叫着想要挣开他的手:『噫！混蛋……啊~你、走开啦！』

『舒服么？』长曾祢并没有在意蜂须贺那因为力不从心而显得像是在撒娇一般的挣扎，嘴唇贴在他耳畔呢喃:『还是说不舒服呢？』

『我才不要……哈啊，回答……唔、你这个问题呢！』蜂须贺的软软的发丝贴在脸颊上，侧过脸一眼横向长曾祢，伴之薄汗和红晕，很是一副诱人的模样。

『啧。』长曾祢咂了下嘴，狠狠地抽动了两下顶得蜂须贺一声闷哼，随即一口咬上他的肩颈，吮吸舔弄，留下深红色的斑痕后笑责道:『不老实。』

『嫌我不老实那你就不要做，拔出去。』蜂须贺缓过气来，瞪了一眼长曾祢，满是威胁的口吻。

『是太久没有好好教训你了？硬成这样还和我顶嘴？』长曾祢倒也不恼，转之缓缓的抽动。

『你！……』蜂须贺这气，内壁没有得到先前的快感就变成了空虚的瘙痒，下意识的，扭动着腰想要更多，可是又被长曾祢箍住了腰动弹不得，喉间发出委屈的轻鸣。

长曾祢也不忍心再欺负下去，放开手脚抽动，身体碰撞拍打在一起的声音愈烈，蜂须贺也在长曾祢一次深插中忍不住叫出声来，之后细碎的呻吟声抑制不住的倾泻而出。

『小蜂……我要去了。』长曾祢低吼着，阴茎涨大射出灼人的精流。同时感觉到包裹着自己的肉壁猛的缩紧，蜂须贺因为灼热射到体内跟着泄了身。

把发泄完的家伙拔出来，小穴中盛不住的白液也跟着流淌出来。将脱力喘息的蜂须贺翻了个身，望着那人因为高潮尚在失神的模样，轻笑:『明明就很舒服不是么？』

『……大叔你就是个技术渣。』蜂须贺通红了脸，推开那张碍眼又欠扁的笑脸，背过身不去看他。

『哎？原来刚刚小蜂的呻吟声都是因为不舒服啊。嗯，大叔知道了，我们再来一次，小蜂有什么地方不舒服就说好不好？』长曾祢伸手将人捞到怀里，用手指按压拨弄着蜂须贺立起的乳首。

『你走开！』蜂须贺拍开他的手，坐起身去取床下的衣服。

『啊呀呀，真是绝情呢，小蜂。』长曾祢嗤嗤地笑着，单手杵着头看着蜂须贺。

『……长曾祢……』蜂须贺拿起自己深色的衬衣，愣住:『你放小虎到你房间来了吗？』

『嗯？早上它进来过，拿了玩具又出去了，怎么了？』长曾祢凑过去将人整个包到怀里。

『明天大扫除，没商量。』蜂须贺脸色不大好，长曾祢顺着他的视线看过去，蜂须贺深色的衣服上，满是小虎的毛。

『也到了脱毛季了，不奇怪。』在蜂须贺颈间蹭了蹭，搂着他倒回床上，将人翻过来趴在自己身上，咬上他的嘴唇，摸来床头的湿巾，伸到蜂须贺下体，把手指同湿巾一起探进小穴。蜂须贺哼了一声，颤抖着身体承受着突然的冰凉。

清理干净了，蜂须贺却又硬了:『长曾祢你故意的是吧！专门找着讨厌的地方按。』

长曾祢坏笑:『怎么会？』说罢翻身把蜂须贺压在身下:『再来一次？』

『明天被单你洗。』蜂须贺气呼呼的瞪回去。

『好，我洗。』得到许可，那就不需要再忍耐了，长曾祢舔上蜂须贺的小腹，一直舔到乳尖，将乳头含入口中用舌尖挑逗着挺立的乳首。

『今晚，不让你睡了。』


End file.
